Dare to Defy
by SuperMasterBM
Summary: Crossover of Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl, Arrow, The Flash, Riverdale, Charmed 2018, Black Lightning, and Dynasty. All band together to face Hiram Lodge, who craves vengeance for Alejandro's death.
1. Prologue: A Big Mistake

Dare to Defy

Reminder: Characters from Supergirl, The Flash, Arrow, Legends of Tomorrow, Riverdale, Charmed 2018, Black Lightning ,and Dynasty are in. Some other characters will be made up possibly.

Before I start the story I just wanted to let you know that I don't own the characters because if I did, I would've been a millionaire.

Kara, Oliver, and Barry were at the forest until someone launched an attack.

"Who did that?" asked Kara

Then a man stood in front of the three, it was a man named Alejandro Raya

"Who are you?" asked Oliver

"My name is Alejandro Raya." said Alejandro

"Listen I'm not in the mood for this, just turn around and no one gets hurt you got it." said Kara

"I take orders from no one." said Alejandro

"Listen, Kara has been through a lot of stress these past couple days, so please just do what she says and just walk away." said Oliver

"What, you're not a woman enough to fight me, come on." said Alejandro

"Well, you'll just have to deal with me." said Barry

"No problem and then afterwards I'll take my time with Supergirl." said Alejandro

The battle began

The battle between the trio and Alexjandro was raging on. What could be on Kara's mind right now?

"Is that all you got, here's real power." said Alejandro as he smacks Kara

"DUDE I TOLD YOU I WASN'T IN THE MOOD" yelled Supergirl as she Shot heat vision to Alejandro and then she ripped out his heart. The same way that Superman did to the Joker in Injustice. Supergirl killed Alejandro.

"Hey, is he alive?" asked Oliver

Barry went to check his pulse.

"NO, he's dead." said Barry

"Kara what did you just do?" asked Oliver

"I told him not to mess with me." said Kara

"Guys, we need to get out of here now or else we will be facing the cops if they see this." said Barry

"No kidding." said Oliver

The Trio had left the area. Then a man came to Alejandro's corpse.

"Alejandro! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!...I don't know who did this but...mark my words strangers I Hiram Lodge who came back from the dead vow revenge for the death of my master!" screamed Hiram as his tears were full of rage.

It looks like Hiram Lodge wants revenge on Supergirl, Green Arrow, and The Flash for the accidental death of his master, will he succeed?

You'll have to read the story and find out.

Next Time

Chapter 1: Heroes Unite


	2. Chapter 1: Heroes Unite

Dare to Defy

Chapter 1: Heroes Unite

Introduction

Three years passed since Kara, Oliver, and Barry killed Alejandro. His student Hiram Lodge vowed revenge on them. But he doesn't know that they were the ones who killed him. Anyway, Kara, Oliver, and Barry had decided to form their own team. Kara would be the leader of the team. Kara and his team are going into battle against The Charmed Ones, Kara might find his team useful. But are they willing to join Kara and her team, read the chapter and find out.

The Chapter Begins

It was a sunny day in National City, Kara, Oliver, and Barry were just chilling at a table at a cafe.

"So, nice day huh?" asked Oliver

"Yeah, so, uh what's happening?" asked Barry

It's only been three years since they killed Alejandro but they were worried that their past will come back to haunt them. Hiram was still investigating on who killed his master.

"Guys, I have to say something." said Kara

"What is it?" asked Barry

"We need to recruit more members for our new team." said Kara

"What, are you thinking about forming your own team?" asked Oliver

"We teamed up with the Legends of Tomorrow when we fought against the Aliens and the terrorist of our doppleganger planet, we need to expand on our team, we'll definitely ask the Legends of tomorrow, I'm sure they must've recovered by now since losing their elder comrade." said Kara

"I guess it's worth a shot, any ideas on who we can ask?" asked Oliver

"I know a team that you try and ask?" asked Barry

"Who?" asked Kara

"The Charmed ones, Mel and Maggie Vera, and Macy Vaughn." said Barry

"Do you know where he is?" asked Kara

"Yes I do, I will lead you there." said Barry

"Let's go" said Kara

Meanwhile at the manor, Kara, Oliver, and Barry made it there and now all Kara has to do now is get The Charmed ones to join him. But it didn't take long for The Charmed ones to come out thinking that they were trespassers.

"Who are you?" asked Mel

"I'm Supergirl." said Kara

"I'm Green Arrow." said Oliver

"and I'm The Flash." said Barry

"So you're here because?" asked Maggie

"I have a proposition for you, will you and your team join my faction?" asked Kara

"Join you, HA, why should my team join your group of gut less nobody's?" asked Macy

"We are not interested, unless if you could defeat us in battle, if you do then we will join you." said Mel

"Deal, now introduce us to your posse?" asked Kara

"With pleasure." said Macy

The battle started

Kara had decided to form her own team but could the Charmed ones be the first to join the team? if Kara, Oliver, and Barry defeat them, then they will consider joining them. The Charmed ones unit wasn't going to accept the offer easily which is what led to this battle. It was a must win situation for the heroic trio. The battle was still raging on. The battle still went on for a while, but then the ended in favor of The Heroic trio

"So how's that?" asked Oliver

"Not bad." said Macy

"So, did we earn your recognition?" asked Kara

"Well, you did show us your abilities, maybe we can work something out." said Mel

"Will you join us?" asked Oliver

"Yes, we're in." said Maggie

"Welcome to the faction." said Kara

"Thanks for having us, even if you had to earn having us." said Macy

"So what are your orders?" asked Mel

"Well we need more members, you girls are the first" said Kara

"So, do you know anyone that who could be of use to us?" asked Barry

"Not at the moment sorry to disappoint." said Maggie

"It's ok, no problem." said Kara

"I think it's fair that we rest for a while until the next battle." said Oliver

"Nice point." said Barry

Then they left the area. Looks like the faction has started off well. But can they keep this up? Read the next chapter and find out

Next Time

Chapter 2: Legends of Darkness


	3. Chapter 2: Legends of Darkness

Dare to Defy

Chapter 2: Legends of Darkness

The Heroic Trio recruited The Charmed ones last week and now he needs to focus on recruiting more members for his faction, two years has passed , but Hiram is on a mission to find out who killed his master, The Heroic Trio didn't think that their past will soon come back to haunt him. Since the two years, The Heroic Trio was able to recruit more members for his faction. Kara brought in her sister, Brainy, J'onn/Martian Manhunter, Livewire, Saturn Girl and Psi, Oliver invited both Dinah Drake/Black Canary and Laurel Lance/Black Siren. The Heroic Trio had to put their rivalry toward their adversaries aside for the time being. The Heroic Trio had assembled his faction at the D.E.O.

"So what's up Alex?" asked Kara

"Well, Canada is in danger, it's being under attack." said Alex

"Do you know by who though?" asked Oliver

"It's the Legends of Tomorrow." said Alex

"How could this be, are they still upset about the loss of their old man ally?" asked Barry

"His name is Martin Stein ya know." said Oliver

"Anyway, are they so upset that they have to resort to villianious tactics to relive them of stress, sure some criminals are part of his team but come on." said Barry

"Who are the Legends of Tomorrow?" asked Mel

"Years ago myself, Oliver, and Barry teamed up with them against a group of Aliens and we teamed up again against Earth-X, Dark Arrow, Overgirl, and Reverse Flash." said Kara

"We can talk about this later, we have to get going." said Alex

Meanwhile at Ontario, it was under attack by the Legends of Tomorrow. They've already held a few citizens hostage. They were causing major damage to the city.

"It's over, this city is ours." said Sara

"You all will Kneel before us, the Legends of Tomorrow." said Rip Hunter

"We will never yield." said the innocent

"Wanna bet?" asked Kendra as she uses some device to brainwash the innocent

"Obey us." said Kendra

They were brainwashed.

"All Hail the Legends of Tomorrow." said the people

Then The Heroic Trio's faction came to the scene.

"Ok, your terror ends here." said Kara

"Well well, it's the legendary Supergirl, The Flash and Green Arrow." said Sara

"Why are you doing this, are you still upset about losing Martin, why do you have to take it out on the innocent?" asked J'onn

"We need to seize this for ourselves and never speak of Martin again." said Jax

"Hey something's not right." said Kara

"What is it?" asked Psi

"I can sense a lot of dark energy in them." said Kara

"If that's the case, then the Legends of Tomorrow brainwashed." said Saturn Girl

"Well, to get found out so easily, too bad you won't live to tell about it to anyone else." said Carter

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Maggie

"Attack." said Rip Hunter

The people took out the swords.

"What did you do to them?" asked Alex

"They're under our control." said Rip Hunter

"Let them go now." said Oliver

"Impossible, kill them." said Rip as the people obeyed

Come on guys, let's repel these guys." said Barry

The battle begins

The People are under Rip's control, and it's up to The Heroic Trio and their to stop them. That battle didn't take too long, The faction couldn't kill them because they're innocent people and as for The Legends of Tomorrow, either they are controlling them or someone above them is controlling them and The Legends of Tomorrow.

"Ok Rip, your team is next." said Kara

"Come at us then." said Rip Hunter

The battle continues

The Heroic Faction vs. The Legends of Tomorrow, the battle was getting intense, a few of the others found it hard to believe that they has to fight their own friends from back when they fought years ago. . They couldn't hurt them, they knew for a fact that they were being controlled.

"Legends, this isn't you, I know that for a fact, listen, please break through." said Kara

"Silence, I will take Canada for myself." said Rip Hunter

"Kara, it's no use, a little beating will calm them down." said Black Siren

"Or at least get them to come to their senses." said Psi

"I see," said Evie

The battle was raging on, but not for too long. They were able to stop them. Heroic faction won the battle. But then Kara saw something coming out of the Legends of Tomorrow, it was the hollow.

"What is that?" asked Kara

"It's called the hollow, the hollow is a dark power source where it can either control minds or increase dark energy." said Brainy

"So it looks like the Legends of tomorrow was brainwashed all this time." said Macy

"Let's find out why." said Oliver as he approached an unconscious Rip Hunter who was starting to wake up, him and his comrades

"Rip, hey what happened?" asked Oliver

"Green Arrow, Supergirl, and The Flash, what are you two doing here?" asked Rip

"I believe we asked first." said Oliver

"I don't what happened, we were just relaxing for a while and then nothing, a black hole or something." said Sara

"So you have no idea who could've brainwashed you?" asked Maggie

"Not a clue." said Jax

"We'll try to get some clues later, Legends of Tomorrow, would you like to join our cause?" asked Kara

"After everything we've caused, I suggest that we don't." said Rip

"Rip, what happened today wasn't your fault, we'll get to the bottom of this." said Oliver

"He's right, I think the wise decision is to join these guys for a while." said Ray

"I guess, count us in." said Rip

"Ok great Let's go back to headquarters until something else comes up." said Alex

See what happens in the next chapter

Next Time

Chapter 3: Seeking Answers


	4. Chapter 3: Seeking Answers

The Heroic Trio continues to expand on their team, but meanwhile at a little town called Riverdale, Archie Andrews is accused of killing Cassidy Bullock, just to let you know, this is more of an alternate version of the story line, so yes this takes place during the Riverdale episode "Labor Day", so this is where the Griffins and Gargoyles was not discover because...again, this is an alternate route of Riverdale, just so I can get most of what happened in the episode, I'm just going to skip to the part where Archie goes back to court to await the verdict. However the jury has concluded with yet another mistrial, but then Forman one of the lawlers were going to offer Archie a lesser sentence, but however just as when Archie was going to accept the offer, a smokescreen busted through the glass and then everyone inside the courtroom fell asleep, inside the smokescreen was Kara, Oliver. Barry, and The Charmed ones, they were carrying Archie out of the courtroom, they also took Veronica, Betty, Jughead, Cheryl, Josie, and Toni out of the room, A few hours later, the people in the courtroom woke up.

"Where's Archie?" asked Fred

"Veronica, Betty, Jughead, and a few others are gone too." said Sierra

"Archie can run but he can't hide." said Hiram

"Shut your mouth, this came about because you." said Fred as he brawls with Hiram but security got involved and tries to pull them apart.

Meanwhile back at the DEO, The heroic trio and the Charmed ones brought in Archie and his friends. The six realized they may have done something criminal, but if it was for the greater good, they weren't going to stand idly by and watch what Hiram was going to do to Archie. Archie and his friends woke up.

"Where am I?" asked Archie

"How did we end up here?" asked Veronica

"Last thing I remember we were in the courtroom and then when Archie was going to accept the deal, a smokescreen knocked us out." said Betty

Archie saw Kara, Oliver, Barry, The Charmed ones, and the Legends of Tomorrow

"Who are you?" asked Archie

The Introduction lasted for a few minutes.

"You know what you did was criminal?" asked Jughead

"This Hiram Lodge person wanted to punish Archie, we couldn't stand by and watch and as I saw you made the opportunity to help him, his posse prevented your progress so we had to go into his head and do something which could….well you do the math." said Barry

"Charmed ones, you could've just wiped out my father's memory and erase his purpose on why he would punish Archie." said Veronica

"Didn't cross our minds." said Maggie

"Anyway until this blows over, you all need to remain here until further notice." said Alex

"Don't worry, we'll take care of you." said Oliver

"Hope so, soon if my father finds out you're the ones who took us, you could be marked as criminals." said Veronica

"Or maybe he'll think that you could be the ones who murdered his friend Alejandro Raya." said Cheryl

Kara, Barry, and Oliver looked at each other because there's a chance that their past will soon come back to haunt them.

"Kara, Barry, Oliver, you ok?" asked Sara

"Yes, we're fine, just thinking of what clothes we should get them." Kara lied

"Already took care of that." said Dinah as she, Cisco, Laurel, Jax, and Rip got their suitcases

"We thought that if you were going to get them out of there then we needed to pack their bags." said J'onn

"Good thinking." said Barry

"So what now?" asked Caitlin

"We need more allies." said Oliver

Meanwhile back at Riverdale at the Lodges house, Hiram called in his posse, with him are Penny Peabody (member of the Ghoulies,) Penelope Blossom (Cheryl's mother), Claudius Blossom (Clifford's brother and also Cheryl's uncle), Malachai, and Sheriff Minetta.

"We've got a problem, Archie and his friends escaped." said Hiram

"What do you mean, what happen?" asked Penelope

"This happened." said Hiram as he showed them the video of the trial and then, a smokescreen broke in and knocked him and the everyone in the courtroom out, even the judge.

"How is that possible?" asked Sheriff Minetta

"I don't know, I have a gut feeling that it had to have been the serpents, they were in cahoots with him." said Hiram

"How do you know that for sure?" asked Claudius

"I don't know but whoever did this, might know who killed my best friend Alejandro Raya." said Hiram

"Who's he?" asked Penny

"He was my best friend back when I was in prison when Penelope's late husband framed me of killing Jason. He looked up to me and we were best friends but then one day, I found out that he was killed, his heart got ripped out." said Hiram

"Like when Leprechaun ripped out Watson's heart?" asked Minetta

Everyone looked at Minetta

"What? He did do it in the movie?" asked Minetta

"Anyway, Archie won't escape his fate, we'll make sure of it." said Hiram

Hiram is going to make sure he finds Archie and whoever killed Alejandro. Archie, Kara, Barry, and Oliver, Beware

Next Time

Chapter 4: Hal's psychotic rampage


	5. Chapter 4: Hal's Psychotic Rampage

As the manhunt for Archie begins, Archie and his friends has to stay in National City for a while until Hiram has been dealt with, and let's not forget, Hiram still seeks revenge for Alejandro's the DEO, Archie and his friends were watching the news on TV, they wanted to know what was going on in Riverdale, apparently they just received word that Hal Cooper (Betty's father) broke out of jail and is on the loose again on ridding Riverdale of sinners.

"This is bad, my dad broke out." said Betty

"We can't go back, what if it's a trap? What if Hiram helped him out?" asked Archie

Barry and Oliver came into the scene

"What's going on?" asked Barry

"My dad Hal escaped from prison and now he's going to try and kill who's ever left in Riverdale." said Betty

"What's the story with your dad?" asked Oliver

A few minutes later, Betty showed Barry and Oliver the video of the one Hal's parents made about what Hal's "daddy" sacrificed. Hal's family legacy still lived on.

"It's all my fault, it's because of what happened at the Jubilee after when Jason's killer was unmasked.

"Who killed Jason's Blossom?" asked Oliver

"My father, his own father." said Cheryl

"That was cruel." said Oliver

"He commited suicide when we were on to him." said Jughead

"He rather die than spend his life in prison." said Cheryl

"Anyway, back to Hal, do you want us to find Hal for you, remember, you can't go to Riverdale due to the fact that Hiram is looking for Archie." said Barry

"That would be good." said Archie

"Let's roll." said Barry as he and Oliver left the area

Meanwhile in Riverdale, at the Cooper's house, Polly and Alice were in shock at hearing that Hal broke out of jail.

"Oh my goodness, Polly, we have to leave now, no doubt he's coming to finish what he started." said Alice

"Right," said Polly

But just as when they were going to leave the house. Hal was right near the door.

"Honey I'm home." said Hal as he breaks the door with an ax.

"Polly come on." said Alice as she took Polly upstairs

"COME ON HONEY LET'S TALK ABOUT THIS!" yelled Hal as he completely breaks the door.

Hal was looking around for Alice and Polly.

"Come on baby, you know it's nothing personal, I just wanted to fulfill my mother's wish, to carry on my father and my father's father's legacy, Riverdale must die. This has got nothing to with Hiram, I have no need for his help, he will go too." said Hal as he breaks vast, which scared Alice and Polly, who were hiding in Betty.

"COME ON, Let's talk! And where's Betty?" asked Hal

But then an arrow hits Hal's hand, causing him to drop the ax.

"Who did that?" asked Hal as he turns around and saw Barry and Oliver

"Who are you?" asked Hal

"I'm the Flash." said Barry

"And I'm the Green Arrow." said Oliver

"Don't care, this doesn't concern you, or better yet, you two are going on my hit list now, you and Riverdale will." said Hal as he grabs his Ax and charges at the duo, but not for too long, Oliver shot an arrow at Hal and it hit his heart.

"Hal Cooper, you failed this city." said Oliver as he shot another arrow at Hal's brain.

"You didn't have to strike his brain too." said Barry

"Well, I did, didn't I." said Oliver

"Come on, let's go." said Barry

"Don't want to attract attention." said Oliver

Barry and Oliver left, but then Alice and Polly came down stairs and saw Hal dead.

"Whoever did this saved us." said Alice

"They didn't have to kill him." said Polly

"It was him or us, so it was for the best, if Hal's parents were still alive then I would kill them where they stand." said Alice

"They're at a retirement home nearby." said Polly

"Consider it done, Hal's parents are going to pay for corrupting Hal." said Alice

Meanwhile back at the DEO, Betty and Veronica were talking with the Charmed Ones.

"So why would Hiram wanna hurt Archie?" asked Mel

"Archie betrayed him, thinking that he sent someone to kill his dad during the debate for Mayor, but my mom won the election." said Veronica

"A copycat Black Hood tried to shoot Archie's dad," said Betty

"Archie doesn't deserve to be punished, if we get marked as vigilantes then so be it." said Maggie

The news came on and it was saying that Hal Cooper is dead, and said the killer was unknown. Alice and Polly reported that they saw nothing when it happened that they ran to hide when Hal tried to find them.

"Hal's dead." said Macy

"They weren't supposed to kill him." said Veronica

"It's for the best, don't you get it, that's good, at least he can't hurt Cheryl, Archie's dad, or anyone else now." said Betty

"Betty, if I didn't know better I think you actually approve of this." said Mel

"You don't know him like I do, he was a monster, this was something I should've done when he hold me and my mother hostage, finally he got was coming to him, thank you Barry and Oliver for ending him!" Betty shouted

"Betty breathe ok breathe." said Veronica as she was trying to calm her down.

"I just don't want nothing else bad happening to Riverdale when this is all over ok." said Betty

"Listen, whatever happens next, we'll do it together." said Veronica

"OK." said Betty

Well that's it for this chapter, See what happens next time

Next Time

Chapter 5: The Girl of Steel and The Charmed ones' battle in Rosewood


End file.
